Although use of the ACTG 076 zidovudine regimen appears to substantially reduce maternal-infant HIV transmission, additional interventions which could further reduce of eliminate vertical transmission are being sought. In this study, the addition of HIV immuno globulin (HIVIG) during pregnancy along with a single infant dose is being evaluated. Two mother-infant pairs were enrolled at JHU during the past year and nationally the study has accrued approximately half of its projected sample size. The first interim analysis of this study should be completed in early 1997.